Oblivious Heart
by Ryumaki1031
Summary: Ryuumaki was just a normal soul reaper. She didn't expect anything big to happen. One day news breaks out of the sudden infiltration of ryoka in the Soul Society. And it's her duty to capture them. Will she have enough strength to do it? Or perhaps her confusion about a certain soul reaper will stop her. Love story between the Bleach character Chad and Ryuumaki. Hope you like it!:)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Encounter.

I was running through the streets franticly. A lot of the soul reapers were. And they had only one thing on their minds: to catch a ryoka. I'm a soul reaper from squad 13, my Captain is Juushiro Ukitake. We had just heard that a group of ryoka had infiltrated the Sereitei. And it was our mission as soul reapers to catch them. I'm not a very skilled soul reaper to begin with, but I wanted to try to catch up with the higher-seat soul reapers. A girl named Rukia Kuchiki was on my squad. Everyone thought of her as a very skilled soul reaper. And she was also part of one of the noble families. But now she's been sentenced to death for giving up her soul reaper powers to a human. I've always admired her. I couldn't believe she would do something like that. These ryokas coming here are probably her fault…..

I decided to look near the senzaikyu, the place where Rukia was being held. If I could just find a ryoka I would be greatly honored by the Soul Society. A few hours had passed and I had found nothing. I was starting to lose confidence. I jumped on a roof and stopped for a minute to look around. Suddenly there was a large bang.

I looked in the direction it came from. It looked like it was near Squad 8's quarters. I cautiously made my way there.

I saw Captain Kyoraku there with his assistant captain Nanao. Along with what looked like: a wounded ryoka. I immediately flash stepped to them.  
"Good evening Captain Kyoraku" I said in a formal manner.  
"No need to be so formal Ryuumaki." he said in a flirty voice while touching my shoulders. Nanao then hit him on the head.  
"There is no time for that Captain!" she said, looking really irritated.  
Ignoring him, I looked at the wounded ryoka and asked:  
"Do you need me to clean this up for you sir?"  
"Hmm? Oh yes you may do as you like and then give him to the Relief Company to question him."  
"Understood, sir" I said my a small nod.  
He went off. I walked closer to the ryoka. I suddenly became so happy. I'd finally gotten a break! When I turn in this ryoka they'll surely put me in a higher seat. I approached him, I saw that he was lying on his stomach, and there was blood everywhere around him. I felt bad for him. Did he actually think he would stand a chance against a captain? What a fool.  
I checked his pulse. He was still alive and breathing. I turned him over and looked at his face. Most of his brown hair was covering it. He was actually pretty handsome.

I moved him over, cleaned up the blood on the ground, and quickly started off to bring him to my barracks for first aid. I couldn't have him die.  
When I got there I gently put him on the futon and looked at his wound. It was pretty deep but not too fatal. I'd have to treat it or he may lose too much blood.

In a matter of minutes I had it bandaged. He started to mumble something.  
"Must...keep my...promise...to Ichigo..."  
Ichigo? That sounded familiar from somewhere... Now I remember! My friend Korosu-san had told me that Ikkaku had fought a man named Ichigo Kurosaki. Apparently he lost and was badly wounded. And it was right after the ryoka came here. So this man and Ichigo must be friends...  
I went up close to his face and said:  
"Listen you! Where is this Ichigo that you speak of?!"  
He opened his eyes for the first time.

"Who...are you?" he said in a low, weak voice.  
Suddenly my vision became fuzzy. When did I get this dizzy? Before I could think of anything else, I fell over and blacked out….  
*Chapter 1 END**


	2. Chapter 2: His Name

Chapter 2: His Name.

I was starting to wake up, I opened my eyes and saw the ceiling of my barracks. I had a HUGE headache. I got up really slowly and saw a shadow in the corner of my eye.

"It's you, Ryoka!" I said while already up and in battle position. Then I suddenly fell again. I was so weak, what was wrong with me?

"What did you do to me Ryoka? You better tell me!" I choked.

He paused, "You are mistaken. I didn't do anything to you."

"Liar! I am your enemy! You must've done something so I would be weakened and not be able to stop you!" I was so irritated. My pride would not let me accept the fact that this Ryoka, a human, was winning over me.

"Bastard Ryoka! I will not let you win this..." My body wanted to lie back down.

He then started to walk toward me. I glared at him while still trying to stand up straight.

He gently placed a small bottle in front of me.

"Here you should use this. It's a medicine I brought from my home. It may help you."

Medicine? But why?

As he walked away I cautiously picked up the bottle and read it. For its uses it said: Can help relieve exhaustion and/or muscle and fatigue. Was he trying to help me? Probably not.

"You really think I would drink this? It could be poison!"

There's no way I would trust this man.

He slowly started to come over to me again, and I became alerted and was ready for any attack.

But he stopped a few feet away from me and picked up the bottle from the floor that I had dropped. He opened it and drank a good mouthful. He swallowed.

"See? It's not poison."

I stared at him for a moment. His eyes looked directly into mine. I saw a certain kindness and determination in them.

I took the bottle.

"Well, here goes…" I drank a good amount and swallowed. It tasted bad, but that's how all medicines are. Suddenly I was feeling a lot better.

"Are you okay?" he said with very honest, deep eyes looking straight into mine.

I stared at him for a minute and said: "I'm fine...a lot better actually..."

"Good."

I was surprised at myself. To think I actually trusted this man, and a ryoka at that. But there was just something about him that made me want to trust him.

At that moment he headed for the door. I called after him.

"Wait! T-Thank you for the medicine!" I said while reaching out.

"No, I should be saying thank you. You treated my wound and probably saved my life."

At that moment I realized that I was only using him from the very beginning, and I immediately felt guilty for it. But for some reason I didn't want to tell him that.

He started to leave again.

I reached out to him again pulled on his shirt.

"Wait! At least give me your name!"

"My name is Sado Yasutora."

"Sado-san? Well my name is-"

But he had already left...

*Chapter 2 END* _

**Hi everyone! Kind of new to posting fanfics so not sure what to say. I forgot to write something for my first chapter. . Well I originally created this fanfic with my friends as part of a fandom. It was just for fun. But I'd like to continue it if I can. I'll do my best! **

**Well I think that's about it. I hope you guys like it! Until later! :D**


End file.
